The Less Than Usual Morning After
by A Simple Cup
Summary: Detective Kate Beckett is through with Richard Castle, playboy millionaire. After he looks into her mothers case she wants nothing to do with him. But when she sees him in a coffee shop the next day, not everything is how it appears. How often does your former would-be partner look like he's aged 5 years in a day? (Heads up, Time Travel Fanfic.) Uhh, I don't own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Morning After

**Hey guys! First Fanfic I'm writing. Any thoughts or comments or, dare I say it, negative reviews are welcome (For now ;D) **

**I've uploaded the first chapter. Could be edited, but I think it's in the write place. I'll post the second chapter based on the feed back I get from this one. It's a little short, chapter 2 is a little longer! Enjoy!**

Beckett went through her morning in a forced sense of normalcy, going through the routine in a mechanic fashion. She just wanted to forget the day before, the day Richard Castle broke her trust. The day he decided to be the selfish, immature, inconsiderate asshole she knew he had been all along. Unfortunately Beckett also knew she was partly to blame. She had let him win. She had made the mistake of opening up about her mother's murder, and had mistook his look of interest and excitement to a new story as acceptance and compassion. Despite being mad at herself, she still had a cold, festering hatred for the writer. He had picked her up, brushed her off, taken a good look at her and then dumped her to look at the next toy lying on the ground. But no more. She was through, and Montgomery knew it. Richard Castle's days as a NYPD nuisance were at an end, and finally, Beckett thought things would go back to normal. Which was why she found herself to go through every single one of her pre-Castle morning routines, trying to cement the control she felt was evading her in this situation. Then she knew why, her coffee. Castle had been bringing her coffee for the past few weeks. A trip to the coffee shop would fix that issue and finally bring her the proverbial closure she was seeking.

Of course it seemed that life had some prank it wanted to play on her when she walked into the café that morning. Upon entering she heard the words "grand skim latte two pumps sugar free vanilla" come from an all too familiar voice. Hearing the words spoken with such an airy tone, like nothing was amiss had her seeing red. Richard freaking Castle was standing in line getting her cup of coffee.

Fury built up inside of her until she could no longer not react. So instinct kicked in and she punched him in the back. Hard.

"Ow! Dear, I know what I said about you being cranky before your morning coffee was wrong, but I—"

He stopped talking when he turned around and noticed who had punched him. Beckett noticed that he seemed genuinely surprised to see her and possibly a bit confused. Then she noticed his facial features. He seemed older. Possibly by 6 or 7 years. The age hadn't made him look any less attractive, but it made him seem wiser. That coupled with the look of knowledge in the eyes of deep blue staring back at her made her shiver with some irrational notion that he knew more than her about something.

"Beckett? Oh jeeze. This is awkward. I'm not going to lie, that look you're giving me still frightens me to this day." He rambled on, fidgeting as it happened.

"Who was the coffee for Castle?" Beckett demanded. "And why do you look so different?"

Castle decided to change tactics and raised his hands in a surrendering manner.

"Listen Beckett, I could explain, but you'd probably rip me a new one anyway, if your body language is anything to go off of right now."

That's when she noticed the gun, strapped to his side. What the hell was he playing at? A gun? And was that a _badge _strapped to his belt? Oh hell no. He is not playing policeman.

"Keep them raised Castle!" She said sternly, as she dragged him outside the coffee shop. "I don't know what the hell you're doing with a badge and a gun, but I'm sure it isn't legal."

Grabbing his arm, she cuffed him, pushing him down the sidewalk and into the back of the Crown Vic.

As they were driving, an uncomfortable silence lingered in the air between them. Part of her was wondering why he was being unusually quiet and calm. She didn't know why the lack of the 9 year old on a sugar rush unnerved her, but it did. The other part of her was still in cop mode, trying to figure this all out without actually having to talk to the writer. There was no doubt that he looked several years older. But the years had been kind, and he seemed to be extremely fit. His face kept the soft, gentle look that it had the day before, but gone was the fluffy look to his body. This was all muscle.

"Why the sudden chance in appearance Castle?" She asked, curiosity finally peaking its interest.

Beckett heard him chuckle softly, before responding.

"I wouldn't say it was very sudden Detective."

"That's another thing, why do you have a detective badge?"

He glanced at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Because I am a detective, Beckett. NYPD 12th Precinct, badge number 51303, Homicide."

Anger flared inside her, as she took in his smug look. Who does he think he is? Trying to impersonate a detective. She was going to make him regret lying to her.

"Alright fine, play it your way. I'll put you in the box and bring up the charges. Possession of a lethal firearm and impersonating a law enforcement officer." She said, satisfaction dripping from every word.

"You're lucky I care for your future Beckett. The assault charge I could easily write up from the fiasco in the café wouldn't do you very much good." He stated, with surprisingly no hint of judgment and possibly a bit of care hidden in the statement.

She flicked her gaze from the road to the rear view mirror, trying to see what he wasn't telling her. _What was he playing at? Did he really think I would believe that? _

"And why would you care for my future, Castle? You sure as hell don't care about my past, or how it affects me."

She saw anger and pent up hurt flash across his face before he quickly slid a mask void of emotion over it. _What the hell was that all about?_

He looked at her hard for a moment, his blue eyes suddenly looking very icy.

"Trust me when I say this Beckett, your mother's case doesn't just affect you. You might be hurt now, from me digging into your case, but eventually you will see that all I did was get the ball rolling. You're in for one helluva ride, Detective. And none of us get out of it unscathed."

"You have no idea how it affects me Castle, and you never will! How would you know what it feels like? You're life's fucking perfect!" She was fuming at this point, part of it from confusion. Gone was the Richard Castle she was used to, the one who took nothing seriously. This was a man who seemed to have a deeper connection to her than was initially apparent. And that was a feeling she was entirely too uncomfortable of having.

Again, she saw that deep, hurt and anger on his features. But she saw something else as well, a look that she had seen every morning in the mirror for 10 years. Overwhelming sadness and grief clouded his eyes, that sparkle she had seen the day before gone completely.

"You're right detective. I don't know exactly how you feel. But I've had my share. Seeing the woman you love die in your arms is something I never want to see again. Even if she eventually came back, the knowledge that life left her body for however brief a time is more than enough."

He was looking directly in her eyes now, trying to convey some secret meaning she couldn't quite grasp. As far as she knew, he wasn't even seeing anyone. The only people in his life that he truly cared for were his daughter and mother, and neither of those really fit the picture he was trying to draw. He didn't have a love interest as far as she knew. Her memory flashed to the scene in the café, where he had thought she was someone else.

"_Ow! Dear, I know what I said about you being cranky before your morning coffee was wrong, but I—"_

Dear? She had never heard him call anyone dear. Dear was a term for couples, not one he would use on his mother or daughter. But it was more than a couple term wasn't it? It was the title of endearment given to a significant other. _The _significant other. Her eyes looked down at his hands, specifically the left one, and she saw a wedding band on the left ring finger. _He married again? Didn't he get a divorce like 7 months ago? God no wonder he fails at these things. _The ride was silent for the rest of the voyage. When they reached the precinct, Esposito and Ryan both got up and walked towards them. Esposito decided to break the silent spell.

"Yo, Beckett, what's writerboy doing in cuffs?"

"He decided to play cop." She replied flatly, handing over his badge and gun, along with his wallet. "And he didn't think I'd react. Check to see if he has a permit for the gun while I go put him in the box."

As she shut the door to the interrogation room behind her, Castle finally spoke up.

"I don't see the reason for putting me under the light, Beckett. I've been nothing but cooperative so far."

"I'm putting you in here because keeping you in the bullpen would let you think you were a visitor, and I assure you that isn't the case." She replied with mild distatse. "Now tell me, why did you have a weapon and badge in your possession this morning?"

He stared at a spot on the wall for a moment before replying.

"I think I'd like to make my call now, Detective."

Beckett eyed him with some suspicion.

"Who are you planning to call Castle? The mayor? Cause he isn't going to help you get out of charges this time."

"I'm going to call my partner, if you must know. She'll be worried, and probably pretty upset I didn't get her usual coffee to her." He said the last part with a hint of amusement.

She was about to reply when Ryan knocked on the door and entered, staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, hey Beckett? You might want to look at this. I found the permit, surprisingly enough. But the picture in his wallet is what I'm trying to confirm as real."

He handed her a wallet size picture that had Castle sitting on his desk with a woman wrapped in his arms and sitting against his chest, staring up at him. At first glance, the woman was beautiful, gorgeous even. But then she looked closer and realized she knew the woman in the photo. It was Kate Beckett.

"What the hell—?"

"I think I'd like to make the phone call now, Beckett." Castle repeated, a small smile creeping its way onto his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! A Simple Cup (Of Joe) here. Finally getting this chapter out. I have been so excited about getting this out, but was having issues with flow. The amount of support I've gathered from a single chapter has swelled not only my already larger than life ego, but my more gooey emotions as well. So thanks! You guys rock! (Don't own the characters, only the words)**

Chapter 2

Beckett watched as Castle dialed a number he knew by heart, watched as his eyes lit up when whoever was on the other end responded. She saw how his eyes crinkled at whatever she had to say, and how his gaze flickered to her every once awhile. Her own turned back to the photo that she still held with a dead man's grip. The woman in the photo looked just like her, but was completely different at the same time. She seemed more open, and brighter. With a glow around her. She looked happy, staring into the eyes of the writer that was holding her in a protective embrace. But this couldn't be her. She had never taken this picture, and the emotions displayed in this picture haven't been any of hers since mother died. She had put up a barrier so that things like this wouldn't happen to her again, so that she couldn't be hurt again. No. This was obviously someone else. Turning back to the writer who was now patiently leaning back in his chair, she spoke.

"Alright Castle, who is this in the photo?"

He looked at her for a moment, looking as if he were deciding whether or not to tell the truth.

"It's my wife. She'll be here in a few minutes." He replied.

"You don't have a wife, Castle. As far as I can tell, you haven't even had a second date with anyone since you divorced Gina. And despite your past history with poorly thought out marriages, even I didn't peg you for a Vegas wedding kind of guy."

He laughed then, making her annoyance levels climb at how lightly he was taking his current situation.

"Oh how she is going to handle this situation, I have no idea. I'm sure a large "I told you so" is coming my way. You really do detest me don't you?"

The phrase 'I told you so' sprung memories of her mother to life in her mind, basically fueling the fires that were already burning towards the writer in the chair.

"What are you playing at?" She snapped. "If this is some sick joke you're playing, then I've had enough! You are going to tell me what you were doing with a detective badge, and you're going to tell me the truth! Who. Is. In. That. Photo?" The waves of suppressed anger were rolling off her.

Castle sat there with a face that showed remorse and slight amounts of sympathy towards her, and it wasn't something she wanted. Not from him or anyone else.

"Beckett, this entire trip you have been taking punches at me, first physically, then vocally. Yet I have not retaliated in anyway, other than to respond to your questions. Now I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that I was not telling the truth when I said that the woman in that photo is my wife."

She stared at him. Doing exactly as he said and all she saw was resolve and brutal honesty shining through.

_(In the bullpen)_

Esposito was still trying to wrap his head around what was going on. He had seen Ryan almost choke on a soda earlier, staring at Castle's wallet. When he had gone over to look at what was making his partner have a stroke, he had thought it was Ryan's surprise that the writer actually had a legal, NYPD weapons registration for a glock 17. That was until Ryan had pointed out the photo that was behind Castle's Driver's license. A couples photo of him and Beckett, though this Beckett had longer hair, and seemed to be a lot happier about the situation than the Beckett that had walked into interrogation.

After the initial shock had subsided, Ryan had run off to holding to show the photo to Beckett. When he had returned, he said that Castle was making his phone call and his 'mystery person' would be showing up in a few minutes.

"Bro what do you make of all of it?" Esposito asked his partner, after staring off into space for the past couple minutes.

Ryan looked up with the expression of a lost puppy.

"Man I have no idea what to think. There is no way that that woman can be Beckett. I didn't even know her mouth moved in an upward direction."

"Yea but you saw the photo. That was her man, no one else looks like that! Eyes, nose, even the beauty mark on her cheek!"

That's when the elevator door opened, and a pair of heels sounded throughout the bullpen. Both detectives looked up and saw the woman, making her way towards them.

"Hey guys, I'm here for Castle, where is he?" She asked.

It was Beckett. The voice, the face, the clothes, the self-confidence. It was all Kate Beckett. Ryan and Esposito just stood there, wide-eyed. Ryan's adam's apple was bobbing and his complexion began paling. Esposito simply looked between her and the interrogation room. The new Beckett followed Esposito's gaze and wordlessly made her way to the interrogation room.

As she made her way across the bullpen, Ryan turned to his partner and began to ask

"Hey maybe we should—"

"Oh definitely bro. There is no way I'm missing this." Esposito replied, before quickly making his way into the observation room, Ryan close behind.

_(Back in interrogation)_

Beckett heard the sound of heels clicking across the floor, and noticed that Castle's body subconsciously started leaning towards the door as it opened.

She turned to look at who had entered the room, and gasped. Standing in front of her was, well, her. Except an older her. The version of her that was in the wallet picture. Before her brain could react to what it was currently experiencing, the woman spoke up.

"Are the cuffs really necessary? You and I both know he wouldn't hurt you." She asked, irritation making itself known in her tone.

Beckett simply looked at her, mouth open, trying to come up with a coherent response, and found she couldn't. So she simply shook her head and watched as the older 'her' went around the table and un-cuffed Castle.

"Castle, how the hell did you get arrested? We've been here for a single night." She asked amusingly.

Castle put his hand to his chest in mock indignation "You wound me, Detective. I was simply fulfilling my morning caffeinated responsibilities." He replied. "Unfortunately, given the date in which we are here, I forgot that you hate me. A certain case was looked into yesterday without your consent, silly me."

The older woman stilled for a moment, looking over her shoulder to see Beckett still looking highly uncomfortable, but a hardened look firmly in place at the mention of his 'activities' the night before.

"Listen, uh- Beckett, I believe you deserve an explanation but for now, please, call me Kate. Just to be more identifiable to the boys, who I guarantee are watching this whole thing in the booth right now." Kate says, before turning to face the window and smirking at the two detectives that stood on the other side.

Beckett suddenly finds her mind pulling itself back on track, and surprisingly finds herself frustrated that this woman, 'Kate', was so comfortable in the given situation. If Kate could pretend that what she was seeing was normal, than so could she.

"So Kate. Why does Richard Castle have a police firearms permit and a badge?" Beckett asked, fully intending to continue her interrupted interrogation.

"Because as of 5am this morning, Richard Alexander Castle has been registered as a senior detective for the 12th precinct. Same goes for one Kate Caskett." She replies

Castle suddenly looks intently at her, a small, questioning smile on his lips and eye brows raised. Kate simply shrugs, a smile forming on her lips as well.

"I needed a name that was different from our original two so I could be identified." She said, trying to make it sound as nonchalant as possible.

Castle simply laughed

"So you decided to use our celeb couple name? I may be rubbing off on you Detective Caskett."

While this little conversation was going on, Beckett had started internally freaking out. She turned her head towards the window and shook her head in the direction of the bullpen, internally asking them to check if what Kate was saying was true.

Like she even needed to ask. As soon as Kate had said the words, Ryan had sprinted out the door to check for himself. Sure enough, he found the two in the system, as lead detectives of the 12th precinct as of 5am this morning. The description for the sudden addition to the ranks was labeled as "On Transfer for Special Assignment". Trying to check all his bases before Beckett asked him less nicely, he checked the badge number on the one Castle was wearing earlier separately, just to make sure there was no mistake. There wasn't.

Making sure he had all the info gathered, he went and tentatively knocked on the door to the interrogation room and walked in. Handing her the registration papers, Ryan decided to fill her in.

"They check out, Beckett. One Lead Detective Richard Alexander Castle and a Lead Detective Kate Caskett are officially 12th precinct property on special assignment as of five this morning. Straight from the Chief of Detectives."

Beckett read through every line, praying that something would pop out at her telling her that the info was false. Finding nothing, she closed her eyes and put pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She thought about all the info her brain had had to take in over the last hour and a half. She had learned, that apparently…_Oh god am I really about to think this? _'time-travel' was possible. She had learned that the NYPD will seriously disgrace itself with its low standards in recruitment, and she most importantly, she had found out how serious her judgment will slip up in the future.

_Well THAT is something that will need to be discussed at some point. _She thought to herself.

"Before we leave here, what exactly are you? Clones? Time- Travelers? Because neither one of those options would be believable if you two were not currently right next to me."

"Then let's set the record straight!" Castle started, channeling his inner 9 year old. "We're time-travelers! This is so cool!"

Castle noticed that both Kate and Beckett were staring at him, the former with an unimpressed smirk and the latter with one of her trademark death glares.

"Sorry" He said sheepishly, fixating on the now very interesting floor tiles. "I hadn't had the time to properly get excited until now."

"I guess we can move back to the bullpen. Unfortunately we have no place to put you, _Detective_." She tried out the word in comparison to the man before her and felt nauseous.

"Oh that's alright Beckett, we worked this all out before we arrived. There is always a desk in storage that we can move into the breakroom and set up in the back corner." Castle replied, unfazed by her obvious distaste for him and started to head out the door to the bullpen.

Beckett noticed that despite Kate looking at her, her older self also had this subconscious shift toward the writer as he walked away, like it was a struggle to not go with him. The sight irritated her. She had never been a clingy kind of person. This behavior was not normal for her, and the dependency she was picking up on did not give her any happy thoughts. Especially if these feelings were directed towards the writer.

"Oh come on _Caskett_" Beckett began, putting an emphasis on the name. "You can live without writer for a few minutes."

Kate just rolled her eyes, only a hint of irritation playing on her face, and not a trace of embarrassment, which was what Beckett was looking for.

_Well at least I'm not ashamed of being attached to him. Not sure if that's good or bad._

Then a thought struck her. Wasn't it some unspoken law with time travel, not to talk to your past self? Some sort of space paradox that goes crazy?

"Hey, er- detectives. You meeting me isn't going to alter my future at all is it?"

Kate laughs quietly.

"No, as long as no one tries to deliberately change their future, you guys won't remember us being here after we leave. I mean, we don't remember this happening, so obviously you won't. So just don't shoot present day Castle or do yourself bodily harm and you'll be fine." She replies, only half kidding about the shooting bit.

"Well, just make sure he stays out of my way. I don't need 'Detective Castle' prohibiting me from doing my job."

Kate's eyes darkened, and Beckett found herself under the same glare that terrified the hardest of criminals. Then her features softened, and she called out to her partner across the bullpen.

"Hey Castle, go to Remy's and buy us our lunch. And take your time, we still have a couple days to get situated."

Castle walks out of the breakroom carrying two cups of coffee. Handing one to Kate he nods in acknowledgement to her request. He held her gaze for a few moments, having a silent conversation before turning to Beckett. He offers her the other cup, her stare shifting between the coffee and him with suspicion.

"No Beckett should start the day without her brew. And you never got yours this morning." He responds, sensing her hesitation.

Beckett grabs the cup and gives a tight nod and watches as he leaves the precinct, before returning her attention to Kate, who was watching her with a look of mild disappointment. Raising their cups to their mouths, both Kate and Beckett hummed in appreciation at the caffeinated goodness that Castle had given them. However, after the brief feeling of bliss she felt fades, Beckett's interests made their way back to the front of her mind.

"How's Dad?" Beckett asks. She has been proud of his sobriety, but knowing how he is doing 6 years down the line would help ease some of the stress she's been feeling ever since this morning.

Kate seems to light up at the mention of their father and the unaddressed tension lingering in the air dissipates a bit.

"He's doing great! Still sober and fretting over my job choice, but he is more at ease knowing Rick is with me. We usually have a dinner with him once every 3 weeks." She replies.

Beckett releases a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. _Well at least he's happy._ Something was different about Kate as well though. Other than the obvious shift in her relationship with 'Rick', she seems more open and unguarded with her emotions. Beckett studies Kate for a moment. The glow that surrounds her is very apparent, as it practically lights up the room. She takes in the crow's feet that have taken up residence by her eyes, and the obvious sparkle in her gaze that hasn't been seen since she was 19.

_Oh. Right._

"So..." Beckett starts tentatively, suddenly nervous of what she might learn. "Anything new with Mom?"

The sparkle leaves Kate's eyes with the new choice of topic. But when she answers her voice is still steady and content.

"We got the guy, along with a whole list of other people caught up in the operation that were responsible for her death. The man behind the whole thing was taken down a few weeks before our wedding."

Beckett lets out a sigh of relief. "Good to know." Then quickly realizing that that could have been directed towards the wedding comment, she quickly added "About ending the whole thing, I mean."

Not yet ready to open that can of worms, she tries to steer Kate to continue the current topic.

"Who was behind it? We could finish this today with the information you have."

This earns her a stern look from her older self and Beckett prepares herself for what she knows is going to be a chastising.

"I can't tell you how we get the guy and I'm not going to tell you who it is. At this point in time he doesn't have anything on him that is incriminating. Or at least nothing that we can prove. And while I know you want answers, I need you focused on the present, not the future."

The rational side of Beckett knows what her older self is saying is logical, but she has been deprived of the answers to the questions she has been asking for a decade and she cannot help the wave of disappointment and frustration that courses through her. However, despite probably knowing the answer, there is still one question she wants an answer to.

"How does Castle help with all this?"

"To be honest, he helped with all of it." Kate replies in a matter of fact tone.

"Seriously? How does that even work? He's just a writer."

Kate just rolls her eyes before answering.

"If I had a penny for every time 'He's just a writer' has been said before he did something to prove his worth, I'd be richer than him."

"You know what I mean, we've been investigating for years without any leads. How does he help?"

"You know how Mom's case is. You work at it until you fall into the rabbit hole. Rick would tell you that he only got it started, leaving you to do the rest on your own. In reality? He keeps you going. Right when you're about to dive, he catches you and puts you back on the right track. He's a big reason for how we got as far as we did." Kate takes a breath before adding with a wink. "I got to make the arrest though."

When she had heard Castle say something earlier about "getting the ball rolling", she hadn't paid attention. Even giving him the credit for that seemed impossible at the time. But to learn he had, for all intents and purposes, reopened, worked and helped finish the case, was just too much. Beckett locks down, trying to get her emotions in check. How are you supposed to feel after learning from your future self –which is weird enough as it is—that the person you feel betrayed your trust, actually helped you complete your career goal? Anger, for continuing the case? Gratitude for helping on something that means so much? Jealousy, for not being enough to solve it on her own? Relief that it hadn't gotten him killed?

Kate notices the tears that seem to be falling without restraint from her younger self. The emotional roller coaster that she was just put on has all the loops and corkscrews and plunges that she has avoided and locked inside for the past decade. The saying "too young to ride this ride" would be hitting the nail on the head. However, her breath starts to even out a bit and she sits there quietly holding her now forgotten coffee, working things through in a true Beckett fashion; alone.

After a few minutes, Beckett broke the silence again.

"You and Castle huh?"

Kate laughs, the happy glimmer in her eyes returning at full force.

"Do you have to look so put out about the whole thing? I'm you remember? Don't you trust yourself to make the right decision with choosing your 'one and done'?"

A very audible scoff comes from Beckett, the definitive eye roll confirming that the heaviness of the previous conversation was behind them.

"That man-child is incapable of taking anything seriously! How does he, of _all _people, get through? We put up walls, so that our emotions don't get ripped to shreds _again_. I guess I'm happy you took the risk, but with him? With two ex-wives and a string of one night stands on his record?"

Despite the rather negative rant coming from the younger Beckett, the amused grin on Kate's face gradually grew larger.

"Are you finished prosecutor? Because if you're done, I'd like to escort you back to your rightful spot in the Jury. Even if you don't really get a say. Not yet anyway."

_That sounds like something Castle would say._

That thought went through both Beckett's minds. Though the meaning brought completely different internal reactions to its respective owners. Kate was simply happy that some of the writers infallible and legendary 'rapier wit' had rubbed off on her. Seeing Beckett squirm with her feelings for the writer was surprisingly entertaining to watch, not having been able to see the transparency of the whole ordeal that Lanie and the boys have claimed has been there since the beginning. For Beckett though, the thought brought a wave of nausea, along with the feeling of being violated.

Taking the lingering silence from Beckett as reason to continue, Kate decided to move on with the 'proceedings', as her mind so cleverly named the conversation.

"I want to start with putting some of your questions to rest. Yes. He is still a man-child. Yet even now, to say that Richard Castle takes nothing seriously is a blatant lie. A simple look at his daughter is a testament to the severity of that misguided accusation."

If Beckett was going to be honest with herself, she knew Castle took fatherhood as serious as a heart attack. It was one of the things that attracted-no-, let her _tolerate_ him. She just couldn't see him extending that commitment any further. Before she could voice anything, Kate continued her impromptu 'hearing'.

"To move on to his relationship history, it's just that. History. Not that you have the full story at this point in your relationship with him." The term relationship earned a scoff from Beckett, but she continued. "I am not going to get into the tales of his marriages, as it isn't my tale to tell, but the misinterpreted meaning behind the failures has given him the same type of walls we erected ourselves."

Beckett was skeptical, to say the least. "You're trying to tell me that Richard Castle, playboy millionaire, and Page 6's golden boy, was afraid of relationships?"

"Rejection. His ultimate fear is rejection of who he really is. Thousands of woman try to gain the company of Richard Castle the author. Very few would accept Richard Rogers the man, the father."

"I guess I just can't see him being invested enough." Beckett says, though even she can hear the hollowness of the statement. Richard Castle was nothing if not invested in everything he put his mind to. What surprised her was the look of embarrassment that crossed Kate's face.

"To quote the man himself, "he had to scratch and claw every inch" in this relationship. Unfortunately, it's absolutely true. You can pat yourself on the back I suppose. He had to watch me go through three years in two different relationships as well as a year of being held at arm's length before I could let him in."

"So am I to believe that he had to beg? Doesn't sound very Castle-like."

"No. He didn't beg. Not exactly."

The lack of an informative answer piqued Beckett's interest, so she pushed a little harder.

"How did it begin then?"

"I, um, had poor judgment in my priorities and he walked away. The events during his absence literally almost killed me. After that I decided to stop looking and living in the past and start looking forward to the tomorrows of life, which was a life that looked incredibly bland without him in it."

The love and adoration that was clearly visible in Kate's eyes soothed some of Kate's worries, despite the cryptic story. She truly loved him, and apparently it was the real him. It wasn't some weird case of Stockholm syndrome. Maybe, perhaps in a few years, she could believe she might, with patience, possibly, love Richard Castle.

Their comfortable silence was interrupted when the door suddenly burst open, followed by a comical;

"Aaahhh!"

_(Two minutes before, in the Bullpen)_

Esposito and Ryan sat at their desks looking at the two Beckett's that seemed to be in the middle of a heart to heart. After getting over the initial shock of time traveling Castle and Beckett, the two partners, true to their job description, took in the details of the physical evidence at hand. In this case, comparing Beckett and self-anointed Caskett.

"Older Beckett looks pretty happy man." Said Ryan.

"I know what you mean bro. She's got that happy-go-lucky persona that Castle typically has." Esposito replied.

Ryan looks back at the wallet photo again before responding.

"Makes you wonder about what all happens, you know? Her entire outward personality seems to be completely different. Are we that different too? I mean think of Castle. _Detective_ Castle, no less. How the hell does that work?"

Esposito was about to respond when the elevator door opened with a _ding_ and out walked Richard Castle, Author. Noticing the boys, he started walking towards them.

"Uh, hey guys. I was wondering why the people at the coffee shop thought I was taken into custody earlier this morning?"

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other before returning to face the writer with matching grins.

"I don't know man, why don't you go ask Beckett? She's in the break room."

Castle nods in thanks, oblivious of what he's about to walk into and the boys just settle in for what will be the most entertaining thing they've seen all week.

Esposito turns to Ryan and taps him on the shoulder.

"20 bucks says Castle shrieks when he walks through the door."

"You're on man. No way is he going to scream. In front of Beckett? I don't buy—"

Ryan was cut off by a very definitive, yet unmanly screech emanating from the break room.

"Aaahhh!"

Esposito just puts his hand out.

"Pay up, bro."

_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I know, 8 days right? Well I don't really have much of an excuse. College, along with reading too much fanfic and not writing enough. I was also having an issue with the conversation flowing properly, but I am content with where it ended._

_Anyways, reviews are always welcome! :) And don't worry, we will get to why they are here either at the end of next chapter or the chapter after._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is here! And it's even in the week timeline I wanted it to be! This is a shorter chapter than before. I decided I would do another chapter 1 length chapter from Castle's perspective this time, and do another longer chapter next week furthering the story. (I know I know, get a move on already Joe!)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed stressing over it :P (I don't own Castle or its characters, only the words.)**

Chapter 3

Richard Castle woke up this morning with a feeling of normalcy. Despite the lingering cloud of sadness and guilt that hung over him for having caused Beckett so much pain the night before, the world seemed to have chugged along as if nothing happened. That was, until he reached the coffee shop. While he had no intention of going to the precinct, _because really, I'd rather not give my life away_, he couldn't quite stop the morning routine he'd found himself in, getting a daily morning coffee. So, waking up two hours later than usual, he made his way to the local coffee shop he frequented and was met by a slightly confused and flustered barista.

"Mr. Castle!" Thomas, the barista exclaimed. "We didn't expect to see you back so soon."

Castle frowned at him. "What do you mean Tom? I'm two hours later than usual."

"Well I, um, just assumed that when that detective lady carted you off earlier that you wouldn't be back for the day," stammered Thomas.

"Detective Beckett took someone in that looked like me?" he questioned.

"More like hauled him out. But that was after she punched him in the back. Though thinking back, the man looked slightly older than you, maybe by five years or so."

_Beckett assaulted an unsuspecting man? Even if she did think it was me, she's typically more in-check with her emotions than that_. A new wave of guilt washed over him as it registered that what he had done yesterday had caused this lack of control. Now an innocent civilian was suffering because of it.

"Do you know what the charges were?"

The barista looked thoughtful for a moment, before triumphantly snapping his fingers.

"Oh yea! She said impersonating an officer! Something about having a piece and a badge. She definitely thought it was you though. Kept calling the guy 'Castle' and her face was getting redder and redder by the minute." He paused for moment, his voice getting softer. "It was a little scary though, when she noticed the badge. I swear, if looks could kill…" he visibly shuddered.

Castle didn't have to try hard to imagine what the 'look' looked like. He had been on the receiving end not 12 hours ago. What he knew, however, was that he needed to figure out what all the comments of "his arrest" were about. Which, unfortunately, meant walking into the dragon's lair.

"Uh, thanks Tom. I'm going to, erm, go."

Thomas gave him a knowing look before waving him off, giving him what he hoped to be a witty remark.

"Good luck, Mr. Castle! I'll keep an eye on the papers tomorrow in-case your body is found."

_Oh, if he only knew how serious of a possibility that was. _

Half an hour later, Castle was waiting in the elevator, staring at the doors that suddenly seemed eerily similar to what he imagined the gates of hell would look like.

_Should have just waited for a phone call. Maybe I can just stay in the elevator…_

Just then, and far too quickly for his liking, the elevator doors opened and Castle's presence was immediately noticed by two homicide detectives. Deciding that he might as well bite the bullet, he begrudgingly walked over to them.

"Uh, hey guys. I was wondering why the people at the coffee shop thought I was taken into custody earlier this morning?"

Expecting an angered retort, or at least a protective response, he was surprised and just a little unsettled by the almost evil smiles that came across his former partners faces.

"I don't know man, why don't you go ask Beckett? She's in the break room," Ryan replied.

Castle kept his impassive expression on, not wanting the detectives to know just how terrified he was by their nonchalant attitudes. The fact that the door was closed seemed to only heighten his paranoid writer's mind.

_What's behind the door? Is it like the tower of London? Pandora's Box? No that was the elevator, hope left the box a long time ago. I'm doomed. _

Opening the door, he came face to face with something that, until last night, would have been a fantasy come true, but now only evoked an involuntary cry from his traitorous body.

Castle could only stare, mouth wide open with a slack jaw expression at what—or should he say who—he saw. In front of him stood Detective Kate Beckett, looking almost frightened and more than a little angry at his abrupt entrance. It was who was next to her that rendered him speechless. A woman of striking resemblance to Beckett, yet slightly different, stared back at him. She had longer, amber hair, with an aura around her that brightened the room. In a word, she looked angelic. He looked into her eyes and saw the emotions that were held there. Amusement, content, and an emotion he couldn't quite place. Shock and irritation however, were oddly absent. That wasn't what surprised him though. It was the fact that he could actually _see_ the emotions in her hazel eyes, completely unguarded.

"Castle, what the hell are you doing here?" hissed Beckett, bringing him out of his musings.

"I, uh, came to see why you arrested me," he stammered.

_Shit, really? Best-selling author and THAT's how you word that?_

She huffed, and put her arms across her chest, slipping back into the hardened, no-nonsense, detective mask. "It was a mistake in identity Castle. Nothing more, and no reason for you to butt in when you aren't welcome."

He tried to hide the hurt that the verbal blow caused, he really did, but the mystery woman seemed to have seen through his attempt and an angry –_almost protective?—_look settled across her face.

"What did we just talk about Kate? Back off. You can be pissed again when we leave, but you know the truth now, and believe it or not, we need him."

Beckett deflated a bit, but was still visibly annoyed. Taking anything he could get, Castle finally asked the question that had been at the front of his mind since he walked in and shrieked in surprise.

"So Beckett, care to introduce us?" he asked, glancing between the two.

Beckett just rolled her eyes while the other woman spoke up.

"There's no need for introductions Castle, you already know me."

Castle took his time to look over the mystery woman. She was built exactly like Beckett, and other than the clothing and hairstyles, there were no discernable differences. She simply looked like Beckett, but with a more open personality. His focus was drawn to her wrist though, where an all too familiar watch was attached, confirming what his open mind already suspected.

_No. Way._

_Ohmygodomygodohmygod_

_Seriously?!_

"Beckett?" Castle hoped his voice didn't portray his childish excitement, but the frown that grew impossibly deeper on younger Beckett's face extinguished that idea quickly.

Kate's eyes lit up with mischief at his realization, and he knew he was right.

"This is so COOL!" He exclaimed. "Time-Travel, right? I'd say clones but you do look a bit older. Not that time has really done anything to you. I mean you're drop dead gorgeous. I, uh I mean, not that you aren't—weren't—already stunning or anything, but wow!"

Kate laughed at his rambling, a sound that only seems to brighten the room further.

"Slow down there Casanova, you're not my type."

Castle gave an offended look. "And what exactly is your _type_, Detective?"

A familiar voice, deep and rich spoke behind him. "Mature and aged. And might I say, the 2012 selection was a _very_ good choice, Detective."

Turning around, Castle once again felt the world spinning. An older version of him was standing in the doorway holding Remy's and Chinese food like it was the most casual thing in the world to be looking at a younger you.

"You're me," he said dumbly.

"Ahh, see Kate? My detective abilities have always been sharp, even from the beginning!" Castle replied, looking at the older Beckett with an amused smile.

Castle looked at the older Beckett expecting her to make some sharp remark to put him in his place after his opening statement. He was shocked to see the glimmer in her eyes only intensify as she tried to hide the smile that was creeping on her face. Something was off here.

"Whatever you say Rick, just pass me my Chinese food. I'm starving."

_Wait._

_Rick?!_

His brain went into overdrive trying to figure out what was going on. This Beckett was open, really open_._ She smiled as if it were an ordinary everyday thing and was actually participating in the child-like humor that older Castle initiated. He had had an off feeling ever since he entered the room and simply associated it with the entire situation, but no. It wasn't the case; it was _her_ and more specifically, her and himself. She was friendly, nice, and even defensive towards him.

_Some detective I am, _he thought.

"You guys are sleeping together," he stated matter-of-fact like.

His Beckett looked like her face was warring on what color should be present on her face, white, green, or red. The older Beckett simply rolled her eyes and glared mockingly at his older self, who simply looked disappointed and shook his head.

"Always the one to point out the important factors, weren't you Castle," Kate said, squinting at her partner.

Rick put his left hand over his heart in mock pain. "Why am I to blame for my younger self's behavior? You keep me in line, blame yourself for not keeping him in line too."

That was when Castle noticed something he hadn't before. His older self was wearing a wedding band.

"_You can be pissed again when we leave, but you know the truth now, and believe it or not, we need him."_

_Truth._

_Rick._

_Wedding Ring._

He stood there staring at Rick with a wide-eyed, fish-mouth expression. A few moments passed in silence and he finally picked up on the fact that everyone was staring at him, watching him struggle to digest the information they clearly knew he knew. Was it for real this time? He remembered Beckett mentioning being a 'one and done' type of girl, so it wasn't a question of her being sure. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he chose to get married, to risk his heart being broken, again.

Castle looked between the two older partners, and noticed that even though their attention was on him, watching him process the situation, they were leaning towards each other. Both had a certain fire in their eyes that he and the younger Beckett lacked. Beckett was looking at him different too though, like she was analyzing him, waiting for his response. Her analytical mind and drive for answers was what had attracted him to her as a muse in the first place. He would be a fool to deny loving the feeling of peeling back another layer of the 'Beckett Onion', learning new tidbits of information about her. He could definitely see how that inspiration could turn into an attraction.

Giving a soft smile, he turned towards his older self.

"Third time's the charm," he said quietly, a content look settling on his face.

_Please leave a review, I like to hear of any problems you encounter reading the story :) (And the ego boost doesn't help either) _

_I'll be back next week with more story! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is up! :D Hope you enjoyed it. Not quite sure how I got here, but I hope I ended it well enough for you guys. I LOVE reviews, and as always, I do not own Castle or any of it's characters. Simply the words.**

**-A Simple Cup (of Joe)**

* * *

_Giving a soft smile, he turned towards his older self._

"_Third time's the charm," he said quietly, a content look settling on his face._

* * *

Chapter 4

Beckett watched Castle sigh as he turned his attention to the Chinese on the table. The emotions that flicked across the older pair and younger Castle were ones she would expect; surprise and triumph. What intrigued her though, was the fact that Kate was the one with a triumphant look on her face, an expression Beckett would have thought Castle would wear. Rick, on the other hand, had an over-dramatic pout that he tried to cover up with a smile. She discovered quickly why these reactions took place, when Rick handed Kate a twenty-dollar bill.

Beckett was once again rendered speechless. Castle had not shown any of the attitude that she had come to expect. It had been there when he had found out they were together, insinuating that the relationship was purely physical. However, when his eye had caught the ring on Rick's finger, his expression had completely changed. If anything, Beckett would have thought his previous emotions would only amplify, and he would look at her with that glimmer of a victorious conquest, but no. His features turned to a look of somber, thoughtfulness. After watching him battle through the new information, he almost looked like he had found the 'righteous path'.

_Bliss_.

That would be the emotion that she had not been able to identify until he had ended the conversation with his closing statement.

_Third time's the charm._

She didn't know what caught her off guard more, the brief look of complete content that came across his face, or how quickly he masked the emotion and busied himself doing other things. It almost seemed like he was trying to cover up the still warring thoughts that held his attention. What he could be struggling to get around, she did not know. Whether or not it was because she felt the need to draw the attention from the vulnerable writer or because she didn't want to deal with the emotions herself, she couldn't say, but for some reason she felt the need to change the subject.

"So now that all four of us are here, mind telling me why, exactly, there are four of us?" Beckett asked.

Rick's relaxed posture changed suddenly and with an air of collectiveness she didn't know he possessed, as he began to explain the reasoning behind the current situation.

"As one of you may know, the current Chief of Detectives, Chief Harring, is retiring at the end of next week. Unfortunately, his successor, one Captain Parker, of the 33rd Precinct, will be killed two days from now."

"We are here, to prevent this murder from happening, as well as apprehend the would-be killer," Kate finished.

"Couple of things…," Castle started. "Why not just go through regular police procedure and arrest the killer? Also, why wait this long to send someone back?"

Beckett had to admit, his questions were reasonable ones.

"The current Chief of D's is the one who started the time-travel project. It was built to keep the NYPD clean of any dirty cops or less-than-legal activities happening within the ranks. Harring chose his replacement because he personally trusted him with the knowledge of the project. When Parker was killed, Harring immediately locked the program away, believing that he was killed because of the position he was going to take," Kate said.

"He waited this long because he had no one in the department that he trusted enough to look into it. He didn't look into it himself because the machine won't be ready for use for another two years. And by then he will have been in an accident, crippling his left leg," Rick finished.

"So why choose you guys—er—us for this job?" Beckett asked.

Rick looked over at Kate with pride written all over his face. "Kate here was chosen to take the Captain's place after she retired. Only a captain is able allowed to know about the project. I was only told because despite being perfect at doing paperwork solo, she still needs a partner in the field."

"You take the place of a captain in another precinct?" Beckett asks, racking her brain, trying to figure out which precinct had a female captain.

Something passed over the older pair's features for a brief moment, before Kate tentatively responded.

"No, I replaced the 12th's captain. Montgomery is no longer the captain from 2012 and onwards. A Victoria 'Iron' Gates takes his place for a brief three years before she decided retired."

Beckett could tell there was more to this change in leadership than the pair was telling, but decided put it aside for later. For now, they need to focus on the current situation.

"Okay so what's the plan? We stop his murder and then what? You wait a couple years to rejoin the present?"

Rick laughs, and the sound sent a shiver down her body. It wasn't the usual chuckle he gave when he was right about a theory. It was more intimate, like he was joyfully surprised by the question.

"And here I thought it would be me asking all the time-travel logistics. Don't worry Beckett, we have the blueprints for the finished product to give to Harring. Once the case is done we'll be out of your hair."

She began to nod when she caught Kate looking at him with a look of sympathy. Letting her eyes meet Rick's, she saw the slight guilt that he was trying to hide while interacting with her.

_What's he sorry for? Putting me in this situation? It looks more serious if I'm trying to silently comfort him._

Then it hit her. He was sorry on his younger self's behalf. Even six years later, he felt guilty for putting her through last night's emotional chaos. He had been nothing but informative and cooperative throughout the entire day, despite her apparent misplaced fury.

_Oh Castle._

Beckett knew he had a compassionate side. She saw it shine through whenever he talked about his daughter. To know that he extended the same weight of responsibility to her well-being, even in this time period, let her understand a little more clearly why she married him.

_(Outside the Breakroom)_

Ryan and Esposito were once again perched by their desks, relieved that the precinct had been quite slow in terms of workloads. Having watched young Castle make his way towards the breakroom, they had allowed themselves a few minutes to relish in the feeling of eliciting a shriek from the author. However, his appearance, quickly followed by the reappearance of _Detective_ Castle had only reconfirmed the reality that there was in fact, a pair of time traveling detectives in the precinct. That, coupled with the fact that it was Castle and Beckett—or rather—Castle and _Caskett, _merely added to the already high amounts of 'unreal'. Not a single person in the precinct could deny that there wasn't at least a physical attraction between the writer and his muse, but Beckett had steadfastly ignored all his advances, deflecting his double meaning come-ons with innuendos of her own. Ryan had joked about setting up a popcorn machine next to the coffee machine, talking about how he "liked to snack when watching TV."

His idea had been completely dashed yesterday evening when they witnessed the aftermath of Beckett's meltdown with the author. While Ryan felt sorry for Castle getting the DEFCON 5 from their boss, he was Beckett's friend first, and would stand by her decisions. That wasn't to say he wasn't up for a bit of fun. So when Castle had willingly walked into the bullpen, Ryan and his partner had gladly shown him the direction to death's door.

It dawned on him that there was still someone who was missing out on this and he quickly directed his attention on Esposito.

"Hey Javi, you know who would just LOVE to see what was going on in there?"

Esposito raised a brow in question, but didn't respond, waiting for him to continue. Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with his clue, he added to his question.

"How fast do you think Lanie would be here if she knew Dad was bothering Mom the day after their divorce?"

A horrified Esposito looked at him, wide eyed.

"Bro, that is the most evil plan I've ever heard you make," he said, putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder. A shit-eating grin slowly made its way onto his face and he added, "I'm so proud of you!"

Ryan just laughed at his partner, who was currently pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. Pulling out his cell, he sent Lanie a quick text.

**Hey Lanie, Dad's here, Mom's having a fit. Thought u might wnt 2 know – Kev**

After about 30 seconds, his phone chimed and he chuckled at her response. Seeing that his partner was interested, he showed him the text.

**B there in 20. If he aint dead by the time I get there, Imma smack some sense into him – Lanie**

Laughter bubbled from Esposito's throat as he looked back towards Ryan.

"Do you think we should let the chica know about the situation before she gets here acting like a mother hen?"

"Nah, more entertaining to see her try and rip Castle a new one. Besides, you and I both know Beckett could take care of herself. Not much reason to ask for Lanie until AFTER he left," Ryan replied.

His partner just grinned, and pulled out two bags of microwave popcorn from his desk and said:

"I think there's a microwave down in Robbery."

(_Back in the Breakroom)_

"So tell us about ourselves," Castle asked, clearly pleased with his choice of words.

Beckett just rolled her eyes, but looked towards Rick and Kate, interested nonetheless.

"Well, like all good thrilling stories, it all began on a dark and stormy night…" Rick starts, earning a swat to the chest from Kate, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"I don't think we're going to be talking about the beginning details, Castle. Even if you're going to forget all this when we leave, I'd rather keep you on your toes," she tells him with a wink.

"At least tell us how _good_ we are," he counters.

Rick simply grinned at him, before turning his eyes over to Beckett.

"I think I'll simply quote the phrase that got this entire thing rolling: 'You have no idea.'"

Beckett chanced a look at Castle and found that he was concentrating. He had the determined look that he got when he was reviewing a murder board, or jotting down an idea in his notepad. She felt strangely aroused knowing that he was holding onto every word his older-self told him. He was taking it to heart, not putting it down in his little black book. His next question caught her by surprise though, given the previous subject.

"How's Alexis?"

Rick's entire face lit up at the mention of his daughter, (a trait that Beckett secretly found attractive), and his voice was much more animated then it was before. Another surprise, again, given the previous subject.

"She's doing great! She's a sophomore at Columbia this year majoring in Forensics. Before you ask, don't worry, she is still currently living with us."

_Us._

Slight butterflies started to dance in her stomach at the ease of which the word is used. Like it was the most natural thing in the world to be included in the Castle clan. Beckett didn't want to think about that though. It wasn't what she wanted. _Not yet, anyway,_ her brain supplied.

_Shut up._

"What about Mother?" Castle asked, snapping Beckett out of her train of thought.

"She actually is living in Kate's old apartment. It gives my dearest wife the satisfaction of using some of her own income to help out with the bills, assuring me she isn't after my money," Rick responded, smiling affectionately at Kate, who simply rolled her eyes, failing to completely suppress the smile that was etched into her features.

_There were those damn butterflies again._

She wondered what was getting into her. Two hours in the presence of her future husband and she was feeling like putty. _You already felt this way, girlfriend, you just didn't want to see it._

_When did my brain start sounding like Lanie?_

Willing the traitorous thoughts to the back of her mind, she regained focus on the conversation between younger and older Castle. But before it could continue, the voice of her thoughts rang out from across the bullpen.

"Richard Castle! You must have a death wish coming in here after what you did to my girl!" Lanie bellowed.

Beckett turned in time to see Ryan and Esposito leaning back in their chairs, bags of popcorn sitting in their laps with smirks planted on their faces.

_Those boys are so dead._

Lanie started her tirade again before getting to the breakroom door.

"After everything you did, you have ten seconds to get your ass in the elevator before I come in there in smack—"

Lanie stood frozen in the doorway, mouth open, eyes flicking between the four people who watched her.

"How—girl, I don't—You are looking _fine_ girlfriend," she finally says, looking approvingly at future Beckett, who simply turns to hide her blushing in the shoulder of Rick.

The action does not go unnoticed by the M.E.

"Girl…You're going to have to give me some answers."

* * *

_Was it any good? I know, the people dropping in at the last paragraph might be getting repetitive, but I promise, I don't intend to introduce any more of the original cast. Least not in that way. Anyways, again, I absolutely, positively, love a good, constructive review. Any review at all really. Compliments. Advice. Problems you found. Issues you might see with the future. Input. Basically anything other than hatemail. (Cause that's hateful, you know?) :) 3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, been a dreadfully dull and finals filled week, and I couldn't get any writing done! Not really sure whether or not the chapter is up to par with the others, as I was the one who edited, instead of my usual editor. (I was as objective as possible.) Regardless, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle, just the words.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Lanie stood frozen in the doorway, mouth open, eyes flicking between the four people who watched her._

_"How—girl, I don't—You are looking fine girlfriend," she finally says, looking approvingly at future Beckett, who simply turns to hide her blushing in the shoulder of Rick._

_The action does not go unnoticed by the M.E._

_"Girl…You're going to have to give me some answers."_

* * *

Chapter 5

Beckett couldn't get her mind to make words. She just kept waiting for Lanie to blow up. What kind of person walks in on two pairs of the same people and simply compliments how the older one looks? She expected the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look that originally inhabited the M.E's face. What she didn't expect was the complete lack of reaction to the time-traveling duo and the complete focus of attention on the duo's relationship status.

_Only Lanie. _

Okay, so maybe she shouldn't really be surprised. But still, this façade of calm was only going to last so long; eventually the other shoe would drop.

Eventually though, a rich, surprised laugh, _though it was more of a giggle,_ escaped Kate's mouth, breaking the silence. Beckett watched as Kate made her way towards the medical examiner and embraced her.

"How was the trip, Kate? No weird side effects I hope," asked Lanie

_And there goes the other shoe._

"You knew?!" Beckett exclaimed, glaring at the M.E.

Lanie laughed at Beckett's obvious annoyance before responding.

"I didn't know anything about why they are here, don't look so betrayed. I was just the one the Chief of Detectives asked to test the machine for radiation residue and its overall mortality rate. I never actually thought it would ever work though, the bodies we sent back are still glowing in the dark," she said

"Why would they use a medical examiner to test a top secret project?" Castle asked

Lanie arched her eyebrow, staring at the writer with an 'isn't it obvious' expression.

"Not that you weren't perfectly qualified, I mean. I just thought—,"he stammered, trying to get out of the hole he just dug.

"You just thought what, writer-boy?" she pushed. "That they would hire _Doctor Who_ to perform the post travel examination? This is the NYPD, Castle; it's called a limited budget."

Beckett had to control herself from laughing at the flustered look that was plastered the writer's typically unfazed face. Despite not being a detective herself, Lanie could be as dangerous in an interrogation as she was precise in an autopsy.

Castle muttered something about needing to use the restroom and quickly made his way out the door, but not before having to get around a purposefully in-the-way M.E., causing Rick to laugh.

"I didn't fare much better, though I was able to get away more efficiently," he stated.

Beckett eyed him questioningly, but Lanie asked first.

"Where did you end up hiding?"

"Until a few minutes ago? The 12th Precinct, 2009," he replied, grinning sheepishly.

Lanie's eye's narrowed and she pointed towards the door.

"I think you better find the need to relieve yourself as well, writer-boy,"

"It's Writer-_Man_, Lanie and I—" the rest of his retort died under the death glare the medical examiner was giving him and he decided to get the hell out of dodge. "And I think I need to use the restroom."

Beckett was amused that despite having six years of knowledge that neither she nor Lanie had, Castle was still just as helpless when it came to the look of the pissed off M.E. The grin she was carrying fell off when Lanie directed her attention to Kate.

"Seriously girl how are you? No issues going through? You're practically glowing, and while the glow suits you fine, it has me a little worried."

"I feel fine, honestly. We checked for radiation when we went through, we're clean," Kate said reassuringly.

Beckett watched as Lanie eyed Kate skeptically, as she tried to gauge the older detective's sincerity. Liking what she saw, her posture relaxed a bit, but the interrogative mask remained firmly in place.

"So what's the deal with you and writer-_man?"_ she asked, air quoting the title Rick gave himself earlier. "I've never seen you hide in anyone's shoulder, let alone another man."

The very mention of the older writer was enough to bring a happy smile to Kate's face. A smile that Beckett was starting to think only ever existed when the current topic was discussed.

"Well Rick isn't exactly just another man, is he Lanie?" she countered.

"Ooh its _Rick _now is it? When's the wedding?" Lanie asked sarcastically.

This conversation was starting to make Beckett uncomfortable. She had just found out herself that she was married to the writer, and it was bad enough that Castle and the boys knew. She had an unnatural need to hide the status of her impending relationship. The thought of being married to the writer was bringing back the butterflies; and it made her nervous. Then she heard Kate's answer:

"May 12, 2014 so…a year and two months ago."

A single thought went through Beckett's mind unwillingly and without warning.

_I have to wait that long?_

If the butterflies had made her a little nervous, that heavy loaded thought absolutely terrified her. So Beckett did what she always did when she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. She ran, hearing but not registering the happy squeal that changed to concerned shouts coming from Kate and Lanie, pushing her way into the women's restroom and collapsing in the stall farthest from the door.

A solid two minutes passed before the door to the restroom opened and silently closed. The sound of heels made their way closer to her stall and stopped on the other side of the door. Slowly, the door opened.

_Damn, forgot to lock the stall._

Looking up, Beckett saw Kate looking at her with a sympathetic look combined with that of understanding. She averted her gaze, trying to hide further inside the shell she temporarily decided was the stall. A small exasperated chuckle left Kate's mouth and Beckett looked up to see her wearing a soft smile that reminded her so much of their mother.

"Really Kate? Trying to hide from Lanie I can understand, but from yourself? Seems a bit counter-productive, don't you think?" she said.

Beckett just stared at her lap and quietly spoke.

"My own thoughts are the thing that is scaring me the most."

Kate stood for a moment, assessing what Beckett had told her before responding with a carefully worded answer.

"I don't know how Castle does it," Kate said.

Beckett gave her a puzzled look, clearly not understanding the meaning her older self was trying to convey.

"How he waits," she clarified. "There are several things that man is known for, but his unending patience for those he cares about is something all but a few overlook."

Kate paused, staring at a specific spot on the wall, seemingly trying to figure out how to word what she was feeling to her younger self.

"Our thoughts towards him have always been jumbled, you know?"

Beckett huffed out a chuckle that let Kate know how much of an understatement that really was. But she continued on.

"One minute he is this gallivanting playboy that chases skirts and being an overall ass. The next he's this charming, family man that wants nothing more than to sit and watch the Lion King with his daughter."

Kate finally made eye contact with Beckett, making sure she saw the seriousness of what she was about to say.

"But one of the few constants in his personality is his ability to read what people need the most. Only fitting I suppose, him being a writer. It's not a secret to him or me that we waited on me to let him in; and while it appears that that it was I that took the initiative in starting our relationship, it was only possible because he knew when to push, when to pull, what to say and most importantly, how to wait. So while you may be freaking out because your feelings are a mess and it scares you, just know that it turns out fine. He'll wait."

Beckett at this point had tears falling down her cheeks without restraint. She came in here to get away from the traitorous thoughts of a life with Richard Castle, but after Kate's little monologue, she felt ashamed and guilty for running away at all. They weren't _there_ yet, for obvious and unknown reasons alike. It would happen eventually, but looking at the bright joy that seemed to be ever present in her older self's demeanor, the life and the love. The tightness in her stomach eased.

_Sorrow and heartbreak are not in my future. She is. They are._

Sensing Beckett's confidence returning, Kate held out her hand to help her up off the floor. Taking it, Beckett dusted herself off and gave a small, appreciative smile to her older counter-part.

"Thank you," she said softly, making her way towards the door.

Kate returned her grin and said,

"Always."

_(In the Male's Restroom)_

While escaping to the bathroom had originally been the result of fleeing the wrath of Lanie, the seclusion and silence that accompanied the room was exactly what Castle needed to digest what he'd learned. The men's restroom was a place of quiet, where no one talked to the other. It was law.

He was _married_. He was married to _Kate_; and he didn't know how he felt about that. Initially, he was upset with himself. He's Richard Castle, twice failed married, playboy extraordinaire with a wonderful, old-soul daughter. He didn't need another failed relationship to add to his already embarrassingly long list. He was terrible at them. Hell, he wasn't even in a relationship with Beckett and she hated his guts.

_Then why was Kate married to you?_

A good question. Why _was_ Kate married to him? He wouldn't deny that she was remarkably beautiful, kind, compassionate and smart. Yet that was it wasn't it? She was all of those things. Why would she marry _him?_ He was nothing to her; and as much as he tried to improve for her, it never seemed to make a difference.

The sound of the door opening brought him out of his wallowing and he turned to find himself facing his older self, who seemed to have the same panicked face he himself had come in with. Rick must have noticed the grim expression on Castle's face because his voice was laced with concern.

"I didn't think you'd be that effected by Lanie."

_Laws were meant to be broken I suppose._

Castle let out a sigh, and turned to examine himself in the mirror.

"Why me?" he asked.

"I'd say it was because you opened your mouth, like I did," Rick said, not understanding the meaning behind the question.

"No, I mean, why did she marry me? How could she even want to?" he asked again.

Understanding washed over Rick's face as he adjusted his direction of thinking appropriately. Castle watched as he pondered the questions given to him.

"Marrying Kate was, besides holding Alexis for the first time, the happiest moment of my life. The same could not be said for our other two marriages. There is an entirely different kind of feeling when you marry your best friend," he said.

"That doesn't exactly answer my questions," Castle pointed out.

"Well your second question technically answers your first. She married me because she _wanted_ to, just as I _wanted_ to marry her. And _we_ wanted to marry because after six years of a partnership, and two years of a relationship, we were still completely attracted to one another, the music still playing and the dance still going," Rick said.

Castle thought back to his other marriages. He had gotten married both times due to a sense of duty towards Alexis. It wasn't that he disliked either women, but he had not loved them. There was no spark, just gasoline poured on newspaper and lit on fire, snuffed out before anything became of it.

"You know," Rick started. "The fact that you ask yourself what she could see in you? That's how you know she's the one. You think she deserves better. Hell, I think she deserves better. So we strive to _be_ better. Everyday."

Castle smiled at that; and after deciding that he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, he put his hand out.

"Thanks, puts it in perspective."

A satisfied smirk was displayed on Rick's face, but his tone was as sincere as it could possibly be as he took his younger self's hand and shook it, before turning towards the door.

"Always."

(_Back in the bullpen)_

As the two couples made their way out of the bathrooms, Beckett watched as Kate immediately went to Rick and wrapped her arms around his waist. He seemed surprised, but quickly accepted that his wife needed comfort and folded her into his chest, planting a kiss in her hair.

Looking around, she noticed that not only was her own writer viewing the couple with a look of complete adoration, but Lanie and the boys were as well.

_Damn shippers. Every one of you._

Clearing her throat, Beckett decided to take charge of the situation.

"So, detectives. Where do we go from here in this investigation?"

Kate immediately dislodged herself from her husband and replaced her blissful expression with a mask of professionalism.

"We need to go over to the docks where his body would be found. I recon the area so we can find a place to set up camp tomorrow night," she said.

"That sounds like a solid plan, I guess you can come with me and the writer team can follow behind?" Beckett tried to make it sound like a statement, but by looking at the look on Kate's face it came out more like a question.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Rick might have been made a detective, but he's still a handful in a squad car," Kate explained.

Rick snorted, crossing his arms across his chest, further defining his already well-toned biceps.

"Oh come on. I don't do anything wrong in the car."

Kate's brows arched up at the challenge and her tone of voice was that of a scorning parent.

"Really Rick? We're six years into the job and you _still_ try to go for the gumball every time we go somewhere."

"Does he still sing the cop music when he gets behind the wheel?" Beckett asked.

"No." "Yes," Rick and Kate replied.

Castle finally perked up at that question.

"Wait, you get to drive?! I'm completely sold on this future. Please, no altering it while you're here."

Beckett rolls her eyes, the direction of the conversation was quickly getting on her nerves.

"Okay fine, so we're pairing up. I'll take _Detective_ Castle and you can take Castle. Deal?"

She focused on ignoring the hurt look that flashed across Castle's face at her comment. It wasn't that she still hated him, she just didn't think she could handle him ribbing her about their future, or his nine-year-old-on-a-sugar-rush antics.

Surprisingly, it was Rick who spoke up, diffusing the issue.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Evens out the level of experience each partnership has."

Kate seemed to accept that reasoning and after placing her hand on Castle's shoulder, he nodded and walked towards the elevator with her.

A few feet behind them Beckett and Rick shuffled up next to each other. Putting his hand on the small of her back, he whispered to her excitedly.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Beckett internally groaned. Okay, so maybe the nine year old was inevitable, no matter which Castle she was paired with.

"Whatever Rick, I'm still driving," she replied, hearing the chuckles behind her as she got in the elevator.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Detective."

* * *

_Hey guys! Tell me how you liked it! I ended it there so the next chapter could start out with the Rick/Beckett and Kate/Castle convos as well as furthering the story along at the second half. :) So yea! Hope you enjoyed it, pleeeaaasseee pleasepleaseplease leave a review. Good or Bad, I want to know how you all liked the latest chapter!_

_In terms of letting the viewers know that I AM in fact listening to their suggestions, I was told a few times that Beckett wasn't reacting as much as she should have, so I decided to put a bit more angst in their for a bit. (Don't worry though, the best is yet to come. I am in no way, out of ideas for this story. Though some of you clever readers might have already suspected what I'm leading up to ;D )_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello there readers! Again, apologies for the absurdly late update. Finals week FINALLY ended! I'm on vacation! WOOT! Anyways, I liked writing this chapter, but no doubt, there is something wrong with it, so let me know what you think! Good or Bad, a review is always welcome._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. Only the words._**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_This is going to be so much fun!"_

_Beckett internally groaned. Okay, so maybe the nine year old was inevitable, no matter which Castle she was paired with._

"_Whatever Rick, I'm still driving," she replied, hearing the chuckles behind her as she got in the elevator._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way, Detective."_

* * *

Chapter 6

For all the teasing and overall child-like behavior that Rick had been showing on their way to the Crown Vic, once they got settled in Beckett found that he was surprisingly quiet. He fidgeted a lot, his left hand constantly traveled around the center console before resting in his lap, before moving to the console again. Glancing sideways at him, she found that he was studiously looking anywhere but at her, an action very unlike the Castle she knew in her time. The silence should have made her happy, but instead it made her uneasy. The movement of his hand seemed almost subconscious, like he wasn't aware of his actions.

Then it dawned on her. His _left_ hand was wandering because _she_ was on the left. They probably held hands or made some kind of contact while in the car and his body was seeking that out. The thought thrilled her and scared her at the same time. She had been reminded several times that this was her future and that she was happy, but this was the first piece of physical evidence she had that he was affected by her absence. Still, his lack of conversation was starting to affect her more than she'd care to admit. Silently cursing herself for breaking first, she spoke.

"You're awfully quiet over there, Rick."

His lack of a witty remark or flirtatious comment may have come as a surprise to Beckett, but what came out of his mouth all but made her incapable of driving.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to speak, Beckett," he said softly.

"Since when have you listened to what I want Rick?" she scoffed, noticing too late the hurt that flashed over his features.

She grimaced at the harshness she heard in her voice. She wasn't mad at him. Hell, she wasn't even mad at Castle at this point, but there was no reason to be upset with Rick if he wanted to be normal for a change.

"I guess some irrational side of me wanted to make a good impression," he said quietly, clearly uncomfortable, and if the tinge of red creeping up his neck meant anything, probably a bit embarrassed as well.

Beckett had not given him a proper assessment earlier. She had, through the emotionally loaded morning, gaged him as an older, more collected version of her writer. She hadn't however, noticed the almost constant flicker of insecurity that washed over features every time he said something to her, like he was worried about how she'd react. The look was foreign on the writer, but for some reason it was hauntingly familiar. Guilt settled in her stomach.

_How had I not noticed before?_

It was the same expression his younger self had worn last night in the hospital. She had asked one harshly toned question and his entire being had deflated because of it. In another situation, Beckett thought she would feel elated that her words carried so much weight, but looking at how easily she could break this man didn't give her a sense of power. It made her nauseous. She did this to him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a happy Castle is whispering Spiderman quotes.

"You've already made a good impression, Rick. Not engaging in conversation with your partner isn't exactly helping, though."

_There, reassure him and reprimand him at the same time. _

"Oh is that right Detective? You miss the sound of my voice?" he replied, a more familiar smirk replacing his previously somber expression.

Beckett felt the heat of the blush that undoubtedly occupied the lower half of her face as she looked at him wide eyed and completely flustered.

"Wha—no. I just mean that it unnerves me when you don't talk. It isn't you," she stammered.

"So you're admitting that my voice relaxes you?" he asked, the smug grin he wore growing wider by the minute.

Beckett huffed, scowling at the writer-turned-detective before fixing her gaze firmly on the road ahead.

"Just be quiet, Castle."

The irony of the response elicited another soft laugh from Rick and he turned to continue looking out the window in silence. Though still quite flustered over the previous conversation, Beckett couldn't stop the small smile that found its way onto her features. _Telling_ him to be quiet was a normal thing to do and she no longer found the silence distracting.

"Pe-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-Pe-ne—"

"Castle!"

(_In Another Squad Car)_

"Castle, quit messing with the radio!" Kate exclaimed for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He couldn't help it. Trying to see what still affected Kate six years down the line was not only entertaining, but an insatiable desire. The 'Beckett Onion' held an infinite amount of layers, he knew this, but the knowledge that at its core was the essence of Kate Castle filled his entire being with happiness.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to find out what he could get away with. Unfortunately, it seemed as though she still didn't tolerate his fiddling with the car. Surprisingly, the thought made him happy. She was with him for _him_, despite his child-like demeanor. In fact, she seemed to love the child side to him, if the small but amused grin on her face was anything to go by.

_So maybe I can get away with fiddling with the car…_

"No, Castle. The car is still off limits to you. Wait a few years, and you can mess with your own all you want," Kate said, as if she was reading his mind.

"How does that happen anyway? _Detective_ Castle. Has a nice ring to it, but all the paper work doesn't really appeal to me," he asked.

"The Commissioner initially only wanted to make you an official NYPD consultant. He reviewed your work on the cases you helped solve throughout the years, focusing mainly on serial killer and my mother's murder and decided it was the next logical step. My promotion to Captain changed things though. I was going to be out of the field more often, leaving Ryan and Esposito with no team members for back up. It didn't sit well with either of us, so we talked to the Commissioner into letting you go through the Academy. You had already been working with us for six years, so they agreed to let you have the rank of Detective," she explained.

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed. The light in his eyes dimmed a fraction and a worried look formed as he turned to look at Kate.

"I'm still writing though, right?" he asked quietly, seemingly afraid to know the answer.

Castle watched the detective's face closely. Her years as a veteran interrogator had taught her how to mask her emotions completely, but Kate didn't seem to hide behind the mask quite as much anymore. Nevertheless, her poker face was firmly in place as she drove. He was so focused on how she would answer, straining to find any kind of hint in her hazel depths, that he didn't notice them pull into a parking lot until she turned to face him, eyes glimmering with mischief.

"You're still a writer Castle. Nikki and Rook are still fighting crime together. _Federal Heat_ came out last fall in fact. Now, go get me a Happy Meal and a Strawberry Milkshake while I use the restroom," she said, getting out of the car.

Castle's expression quickly changed from one of a captivated listener to that of a confused child.

"A Happy Meal? Kate we ate like half an hour ago."

"Get a move on Castle, and don't let me catch you eating my nuggets!" she called, before slipping into the restaurant.

_(On the Docks)_

Beckett had been watching Rick grow more and more uneasy as the minutes went by, waiting for the other pair of themselves to join them at the docks. It had been a little over eight minutes since they had arrived and their respective partners had yet to arrive.

It was interesting to watch the subtle changes ghost over the older writer's face. His expression was void of any emotion, a skill he probably picked up from her. However, his eyes told the entire story if you knew what to look for. When they had first arrived, they showed the excitement that she had come to associate with the writer, but after five minutes, the light in his eyes had dimmed to express something she couldn't quite place.

"Wonder what's keeping them," he mumbled.

Beckett almost didn't hear it. He was becoming more and more subdued as the minutes ticked by and she didn't know why. It was almost as if he was afraid of something.

"They're fine Castle. Probably just made a wrong turn," she said.

He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by the chime of his phone, alerting him to a text.

She watched him pull out his phone, body tensed up as if waiting for bad news. Then, as quick as it had set in, the tension washed away, the load he carried lighter than it was moments before.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"They stopped to use the restroom and to get Kate something to eat," he said, answering the silent question she shot his way.

Beckett was still a little concerned for him, if she was being honest with herself. When he had been in holding earlier that morning, Kate's absence had not concerned him in the slightest. Yet after twelve minutes without hearing from her, he appeared to be on the verge of an anxiety attack.

A few minutes later another squad car pulled up and out came Kate and Castle. Beckett couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped her. The picture the two painted was hysterical. Castle had a rather comical pout put in place as he walked towards her, hands dug into his pockets, while Kate looked to be in a state of bliss, holding a Happy Meal box in on hand and a strawberry milkshake in the other.

"What's the matter Castle? Is Kate not sharing?" Beckett teased.

Castle snorted. "Not only did she eat all my fries, but she practically bit my head off when I tried to take one of her nuggets!"

Kate just shrugged, taking another bite of the food in question.

Beckett couldn't help but notice how quickly her older-self caught on to Rick's mood. She simply knew he was upset and, if the look on her face told her anything, she knew exactly what the reason was. She watched as Kate casually made her way to her husband, putting a hand on his forearm and running it reassuringly up its length while she ate her food.

"There's a story there," Beckett mumbled to herself.

_There's always a story, you just got to find it. _

Looking noticeably more comfortable, Rick added to the conversation.

"Any chance I'll have more luck getting a few fries from you, babe?"

_Babe? He didn't just call me—her—'babe'? _

Kate gave him a smirk before shaking her head.

"No, but if you're a good boy, I'll give you the toy on our way to the hotel."

* * *

Performing recon on the docks proved to be a remarkably long and slow process. They knew where the body was going to be, but unfortunately, the spot was surrounded by abandoned warehouses and shipping containers. They didn't know how many assailants they would encounter in a little over twenty-four hours, so they had to scope out any and all places a partner or team could be set up to finish the job if needed. A good three hours later, Kate and Rick were satisfied that they had found the best spots in which to hold the fort the following night.

Beckett was tired. The day had been trying and had left her physically and emotionally drained. Looking over at the two writers, both seemed to be hunched and more deliberate with their movements, a sure sign of their weariness. It was Kate though, that got Beckett's attention. Her older-self looked like she was about to fall asleep while standing.

Rick seemed to notice her expression and followed her line of sight until his own fell on to his wife. She watched as he quietly made his way to her and wrapped her in his arms, whispering something in her ear. Kate practically melted into the embrace, nodding slowly and burrowing her face into his shoulder.

With Kate still leaning heavily on to him, Rick turned to Beckett.

"I'm going to take her to the hotel now. I'm not sure if she's coming down with something, but she needs sleep. You'll have to survive with mini-me for the ride home," he said.

She waited for the snarky remark she was sure would follow, but it never did. Turning to face Castle, she noticed him just looking at Kate with genuine concern. The sight brought a sudden pang of jealousy that the gaze was not directed towards her. She knew it was irrational, that Kate was clearly not faring as well as she was, but Kate had Rick. Beckett was supposed to have Castle.

She was too busy watching the older pair walk away that she didn't even notice that Castle was next to her until he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Beckett, let's go home."

Her mind went blank with that.

_Home._

What was wrong with her? He didn't mean it that way. Her fatigue and emotions were making it hard to think rationally. Still, she couldn't help the sense of longing that followed his words and the feeling terrified her.

Realizing she hadn't responded to him, she just nodded and walked to her car, knowing her shadow was close behind.

_He is always close behind._

* * *

_Was it awesome? Did it blow your mind? My secret is getting less and less secretive, but yea! Let me know what you think! Tootles!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! I know. Zero excuse for the lateness this time. I just had issues starting it. Anyways, I am not by any means giving up on this story, I intend to see it to it's biased-viewed glorious end! Anyways, here you go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, cause if I did, that finale? Ugh. No. Sorry._**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Come on Beckett, let's go home."_

_Her mind went blank with that._

_Home._

_What was wrong with her? He didn't mean it that way. Her fatigue and emotions were making it hard to think rationally. Still, she couldn't help the sense of longing that followed his words and the feeling terrified her._

_Realizing she hadn't responded to him, she just nodded and walked to her car, knowing her shadow was close behind._

_He is always close behind._

* * *

Chapter 7

The following morning, Beckett was woken up by an obnoxiously loud noise. She at first refused to get up. What ungodly force decided to wake her up on her day off? Despite her always early presence at the precinct, Kate Beckett was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination. When it had finally stopped she had almost recaptured her state of bliss when the sound, of what she now knew to be her phone, blasted across to her from her nightstand. Grumbling to herself about the sick sense of humor the world had, she answered her phone.

"Beckett," she snapped.

A familiar voice filtered through. "Uh, sorry to wake you Beckett, but—"

"Castle, what do you want?" she interrupted, irritation seeping through her voice.

"It's um, Rick actually, but listen, Kate seems to have forgotten her travel bag back at home, so she was wondering if you could bring a spare set of clothes to the hotel?" he asked, sounding hesitant at the less than warm welcome he was receiving.

Beckett had completely phased out after hearing him address himself as Rick, the events of the day before rushing into the forefront of her mind. This morning had felt like any other. There wasn't the feeling of being part of a six year investigation that hadn't even happened yet. There wasn't even the immediate feeling of knowing she had talked to her older self and her future husband not twelve hours earlier. It just felt like a Tuesday.

Rick's voice startled her out of her silence and she realized she hadn't responded to his request.

"Beckett? You still there?" he questioned.

"What? Oh, yea. Sorry Rick, sure. I can bring her the necessities. What hotel are you staying at?"

"We're at the Four Seasons, room 617," he listed off, but Beckett knew his attention was on something else.

"So why are you calling me instead of Kate?" she asked.

"She's currently ah, indisposed at the moment…" Rick replied.

Beckett was halfway through deciding whether or not to reprimand him for saying something so suggestive over the phone, when she picked up on the worried tone he had used. She had seen Kate last night, before they had left. She had looked dead on her feet.

"Is everything alright, Rick?" she asked, picking up on the situation.

There was a pause on the other end of the line and she almost thought he had left when he responded.

"I don't really know," he started. "I was going to head to the store to pick up medicine. She's been sick three times since getting to the hotel." Beckett could practically feel the exhaustion he was emitting through the phone.

"I'll be over in twenty minutes, if you want to wait for me to get there and watch her?" she asked.

She figured that if Kate was still anything like she was six years prior, she wouldn't want anyone hovering over her or taking care of her, but maybe she would appeal to being watched over by herself. Apparently though, Rick was more attuned to the thoughts of her future self than Beckett gave him credit for, because he chuckled on the other side of the line.

"Yea, that might work. She can't really complain about herself taking care of her, can she?" he said, laughing quietly, before saying bye and hanging up.

Beckett felt a sense of pride wash over her hearing the laugh, knowing she was the one who brought it out of him. She furrowed her brow with frustration at that thought and quickly shoved it out of her mind as she got all the things she thought Kate would need before heading out the door.

* * *

Knocking on the door to their hotel room a little over fifteen minutes later, Beckett heard a muffled "just a second" before a large _thump_ followed by a string of whispered curses wafted towards the door. When the heavy footsteps announced Rick's approach, she had an amused look ready to tease him about his clumsiness. The expression fell from her face when he opened the door though, and she was taken aback a little by his current state.

He looked haggard, large bags under his bleary, sleep deprived eyes. He was wearing a dress shirt, but he was still in a pair of Green Lantern pajama pants and she didn't think he noticed. The man had obviously stayed awake throughout the night with his wife. The thought was sweet, but he looked particularly distressed for just a simple stomach virus. Realizing though, that she was still in his doorway looking at him, she made her way into the suite.

"She's in bed, sleeping finally," she heard him say, unsure if it was to himself or for her knowledge.

Beckett turned to tell him he could go, when she noticed the distinct fear of the unknown in his eyes as he watched Kate sleep. It was a look she knew well, she had seen it on her father when they had told him his wife had been murdered. The look was heartbreaking and for either her benefit or his own, she squeezed his shoulder to get his attention.

"It's just a stomach virus, right? Nothing to be worried about," she said, offering him a reassuring smile.

"Is it though? Normally, I'd agree. But this all started happening _after_ we came back in time…," he said, continuing to stare at his wife with a worried look.

It suddenly made sense, why he looked like someone told him he had cancer. It might be a closer reality than he wanted and he was terrified for the wellbeing of his partner. She didn't know what brought her out of her observations, remembering that her hand was still on his shoulder, or the fact that his body was shaking slightly.

She needed to get him to do something productive before he had a panic attack.

"Rick," she started. "Rick, look at me."

He finally turned to look at her and she almost ran out the door. His eyes were already void of life, his writer-mind no doubt successfully webbing up worst-case scenarios on the outcome of the situation. She wouldn't run though. She could concede that Rick would be exactly what she would be looking for when she was ready to dive into it, and she'd be damned if she let him down.

"You need to follow your plan. Remember that? Go to the store, get some drugs to keep her stomach in check, and come back. We'll worry about the 'what if's' later," she said, sounding every bit like a detective giving out orders to be followed.

It seemed to do the trick, because he was nodding and walking towards the door with a new sense of purpose.

She chuckled at him and he turned around to look at her, a silent question asked with a raised brow.

"Forgetting something, Green Lantern?" she asked teasingly.

He frowned in confusion, looking down before snapping his head up wide eyed, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"Right, thanks. I'm just gonna go," he stated, gesturing towards the bathroom, walking towards it with a pair of jeans in his hand.

Coming out a minute later, in the appropriate attire, he bid her to take care with a silent _of her_ that did not go unnoticed by the detective. With that he was out the door, leaving Beckett by herself to take care of, well, herself.

* * *

Beckett took a good look at Kate after Rick had left. She didn't seem to be seriously ill, in fact, she looked quite comfortable. She was being swallowed by a plain, dark grey hoodie that seemed to be 10 sizes too big, with her nose burrowed into the hood. She even had a small smile on her face as she breathed in the sweaters scent and sighed in content.

Beckett was mesmerized with the scene in front of her. Sure, she had worn boyfriends clothing before, as it was more comfortable to wear, but she got the feeling her older self was wearing it as a reminder of who it belonged to and the security its owner gave her, than just for the physical comfort.

She found that she wasn't upset with the discovery. Despite being an extremely independent person, Beckett had always hoped she'd find this. She wasn't even surprised it was Castle's scent that calmed her. That mixture of aftershave and wood that was combined with the scent that was uniquely _him_ had always affected her more than she would care to admit. Watching Kate be content to simply bury her head in the clothing had Beckett leaning towards her, wanting to experience the feeling of peace that seemed to radiate it.

Kate seemed protective of her sanctuary though, because even in her subconscious she was trying to distance herself from the invading presence of her younger self.

"Staring's creepy," she mumbled into the sweater, before turning her head and opening her eyes. Her teasing expression disappeared when she saw it was her and not her husband she was talking to.

"Where's Rick?" she asked, sitting up, alert at the absence of her partner.

"He went to the store to get some medicine for whatever it is you have. He told me you had forgotten your bag so I came here to give you some." Beckett replied, handing her the backpack.

Kate took it and slowly got up to change her clothes. She looked hesitant to take the hoodie off, but after a brief internal battle, getting the day started seemed to win her over and it came off. Taking out the clothing Beckett had packed her, she laid them on the bed and looked to see what else was packed.

Suddenly she went very still, alerting Beckett that something was up. At first she thought it was her trying to fight off another wave of nausea but when Kate turned around with the box of tampons in her hand, eyes closed and silently counting in the other hand.

For a moment, Beckett thought it was some new breathing technique she had picked up, but realization hit quickly after and her eyes went wide.

_Pregnant. Rick's a dead man._

Kate's eyes opened and she stared at her younger counterpart with an emotionless expression. Beckett could tell that Kate was still processing the information she had just discovered and she prepared herself for the outburst that was surely coming.

The outburst came as predicted, but the anger never came. On the contrary, Kate's glow seemed to return in full force as her eyes shined and the smile that had been missing all morning was splitting ear to ear.

_God, I think I'M going to be sick._

"You're not at all upset about this? You never wanted kids!" she all but yelled at Kate, finger pointed accusingly at the older woman.

Kate simply laughed, causing the anger in Beckett to flare. Her discomfort and frustration over the situation only seemed to encourage the smile that refused to leave Kate's face. The woman who was currently sitting cross legged on the bed, hiding her giddiness behind the sleeve of her husband's hoodie, mumbling something about an RHD and "little Castle babies" and giggling. Kate was_ giggling._

_When did she even put that damn sweater back on?_

"Why do you think I took the Captain position anyway? Better hours and safer conditions to start a family," Kate answered, bringing Beckett out of her trance.

"Besides," she continued. "I never wanted kids with anyone but _him_. I'm you Beckett. I know the first thing that attracted you to him was him being a father to Alexis."

Beckett thought about arguing, but she was right. Watching Castle be a father had always turned her on. Before today, she could have brushed it off as it being just liking his responsible side, but she knew that wasn't it. It was the knowledge that he was responsible _father_. So all she could really do is stare at Kate and nod, jaw tight all the while.

As quickly as the excitement and pure happiness had come though, it left, and was replaced with a panicked expression.

"What if he changed his mind? What if he doesn't even want more children?" Kate asked wide eyed, putting her hands over her stomach protectively as if the supposed child was in danger.

Beckett decided to not dwell on the plural use of the word "child" and try and knock some sense into her obviously hormonal counterpart.

"Calm down, Kate. This is Castle we're talking about. The guy loves kids. You don't even know if you _are_ pregnant. Wait till you take a test before you make irrational, hormone-induced decisions about how others feel about the situation."

Her voice of reason brought Kate back to reality and before Beckett could say anything more, Kate was reaching for her phone. "I got to call Rick."

Before she could hit his number on speed dial, the hotel door burst open and a frantic Rick ran to embrace his wife. Kate seemed shocked, but Beckett could tell the feeling of being enveloped in the arms of her husband was second to none and that pang of jealousy hit her hard. Again.

Kate was the first to break the connection, and her contentment changed to one of concern as she probably took in her partner's appearance for the first time that day.

"God Rick, you look like hell!" she exclaimed.

Rick let out a weak chuckle and buried his face into her hair.

"I was getting close to buying property there until I passed a McDonalds on the way back to the hotel. That's when I remembered the nuggets. You don't _like_ nuggets," he laughed, as he pulled a pregnancy test out of his pocket and put it in her hands.

"You don't like nuggets" he repeated, kissing her this time.

She half laughed, half sobbed as they broke apart, with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't like nuggets," she echoed.

_Not until recently, anyways._

* * *

_Those damn nuggets. Ruining my surprise! UGH! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't one of my best in my opinion, but I think it turned out alright, and I would like, no love, NO REALLY LOVE, LIKE ALWAYS, if you would leave a review :) Good or bad, as long as it's not flaming, I enjoy hearing how the readers view my work._

_See ya soon!_


End file.
